No Directions
by Jirapan
Summary: All members of the Glee club, old and new, get visited by the Forgotten Three and they see what their lives would have been like without Glee Club. Based on "Glee Actually" Rated M for Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Language, and Suicide.
1. Chapter 1 Santana

**After watching Glee Actually and how they made where if Glee club never happened I wanted to do it also soooo, here is what I think would happen. It's similar, but I've added more to it, and it's like a fiction thing where everyone is together watching this alternate universe. Anywho tell me what you think.**

"Maybe we shouldn't have had Glee club if this is how it was going to turn out afterwards!" Rachel yelled at Finn. They've been fighting a good five minutes along with Santana screaming at Sam about how stupid he was for marrying Brittany, Quinn whom was yelling at Kitty for making MAlrey do such a stupid thing over a guy, and Jake and Ryder arguing who is better for Marley. Everyone else was watching the fights ensue. They all went silent as Rachel screamed at Fin.

"Rachel's right, we shouldn't have even done Glee club, look what good it has put us through, all the stupid fighting and the relationship problems that we would have never had if we didn't join," Quinn said. Everyone was silent looking at one another and silently agreeing.

"Do you guys really believe that?" Rory asked, appearing out of nowhere along with Lauren and Sunshine; everyone jumped at the sudden Irish voice and stared in amazement at them.

"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Santana questioned.

"We're here to show you what it would be like if didn't have one another, we're kinda like ghost of Christmas past but really we all are just going to show you what it would have been like for you if you didn't have Glee," Lauren shrugged. Sunshine nodded in agreement.

"Okay this is trippy and I'm out," Santana replied and started walking out until Lauren grabbed her and kept her from moving. Santana glared and was about to say something until Sunshine interrupted.

"Santana do you really think your life would have been okay without Glee?" Sunshine asked, Santana looked to her and shrugged.

"Of course it would have been," Santana replied.

"Then let us show you what your life would have been without Glee," Rory said, the room started to shimmer and they found themselves in a bedroom. Lauren released Santana and the club looked around at the setting, they were in Santana's room and saw the sheets of her bed moving.

"Uh gross I do not want to see Santana fucking someone," Puck said looking away along with everyone else. But they couldn't block out the sound of the heavy grunting and panting. Santana was immediately embarrassed and confused. Brittany and Quinn watched as Santana moved over towards the bed, curious about who was in her bed with her. She leant forward to see the face and immediately back away in shock.

"What? Who is it?" Quinn questioned just as the guy got his release. Everyone turned to see who it was, only to witness one Dave Karofskey getting out from the covers and putting his clothes on.

"_Thanks babe, I was wondering when my turn was going to be," he said putting his belt on, he walked out and closed the door. _Everyone stared shocked at who they saw walk out._ Santana held the covers closely to her chest and sat up, she looked around her room and tears started rolling down her cheeks. A raspy sob escaped her throat_ as the scene faded away and the club was in pitch black darkness.

"What the fuck was that!?" Santana questioned the forgotten trio in anger.

"You see, you weren't able to come to terms with your sexuality because you and Brittany never joined Glee club," Sunshine replied.

"What does me not joining Glee with Brit have anything to do with me fucking Karofskey?" Santana questioned.

"If you have never joined Glee club with her, Brittany would have never started dating Artie, you would have had never had to talk with Ms. Holliday about your confused feelings, and would never had confessed your love. Not only that, you would have never been outed by Finn or that commercial and so in turn you and Brittany grew apart due to not wanting feelings involved and you couldn't come to terms so you tried the only thing you could do," Rory explained.

"And what is the only thing I could do?" Santana questioned feeling saddened by the news.

"You tried fucking the gay out of you, you thought you could force yourself to be straight, but really you couldn't. You literally slept with all the guys aside from Kurt and the only thing you felt was hatred for yourself. You couldn't figure out why it didn't feel good, like it did with Brittany, you didn't understand why it felt like you were getting raped every time you slept with a guy. After a while you just let them do whatever and just lay there, which obviously they didn't mind," Lauren continued. Everyone felt a pain of sadness as Santana stared at them.

"So what happened to me then? Obviously I couldn't have kept on going like that," Santana murmured.

"You're right," Sunshine replied the scene changed to a funeral which had Santana's parent and Buela there along with Quinn, Brittany and Puck staring sadly at a hole in the ground. "You couldn't take the feeling anymore, you didn't have the Glee club there to support you and you kept you secret confidential and it ate at you from the inside out, and you decided you couldn't take the pain anymore so you took it away," Sunshine said.

"H-how?" Santana stuttered as she stared at the tombstone that held her name on it along with the others, tears started slipping down some of their cheeks.

"At first it was cutting, but you were smart and kept it strictly to your stomach so no one could ever see, then that wasn't enough you started burning yourself, it escalated from there and you turned to drugs and alcohol for an escape. Finally you had enough wrote and note to your parents and Brittany and hung yourself in you room," Lauren said. The scene shifted to _the Santana writing a note and sobbing._ Everyone watched in horror as they watched _Santana climb up on the chair and put the rope around her throat. They watched as Santana took one final breath and kicked the chair from under her, she dangled and struggled a little at first then relaxed closing her eyes_. Brittany broke down at the sight. Santana watched and looked down feeling everything drain from her. All the Glee members were crying, then thy heard a door open.

"_Santana! I came as quickly as I could, this better be worth me dropping my date with Finn cause if not you are so dead to me!" _They recognized Quinn voice they looked up shocked. They listened as her footsteps ran up the stair. They stared intently as _the doorknob twisted and the door opened. Fake Quinn looked up and her face went pale. "Santana!" Quinn screamed, she ran towards her hanging friend and grabbed the chair, and stood on it taking Santana's dead body down. Quinn cradled her and brushed Santana's hair out of her eyes and cried._ _"Santana! Please, please wake up, please. Santana why did you? Santana why- please just, please… MRS. LOPEZ HELP PLEASE! Santana please wake up, I beg of you. Why would you do this?" Quinn sobbed as she rocked Santana. Mrs. Lopez ran into the room to see her limp daughter's body in Quinn's arms. Mrs. L let out a blood curdling scream and ran towards them. _

Santana flinched at her mother's scream and tears started streaking down her face along with everyone else's. Santana watched as the alternate universe of themselves fade away, cradling her body. Brittany and Quinn ran over to Santana and hugged her furiously as they cried.

"See what Glee club did? It help you accept yourself and your love and allowed you to meet people who love you for who you are and support you," Rory said, Santana pulled away and nodded wiping away at her tears.

"Santana I'm so sorry for slapping you and saying all that stupid shit to you before," Quinn said.

"Quinn it's-"

"And I'm sorry for yelling at you in Breadstix and picking Artie over you and making you sad," Brittany cried.

"And I'm sorry for all the horrible things I said to you, especially the one where I said that the only job you would have is working on a pole," Rachel sobbed. Everyone quickly shared their apologies to Santana.

"Will you guys let me speak!" Santana yelled in aggravation, everyone went silent, " thank you guys, but seriously I'm here and that is just a stupid vision, yeah it sucks but I'm here now I'm not dead and I'm not planning on dying, remember I love myself to much," Santana said, everyone chuckled.

"Actually Santana that is an alternate universe, you are dead in that universe and you did feel that way," Sunshine said.

"Yeah well, that's that universe and I'm in this one, where I did join Glee so no worries," Santana replied, "but I have to admit I'm glad I joined," Santana said.

"Okay so who's next?" Puck asked.

"Rachel," Lauren said, everyone's eyes went to Rachel, she swallowed thickly and took a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2 Rachel

**Here's my update for Rachel's alternate universe!**

_**Italics meaaan alternate universe stuff is going on brrooooo just in case you were ever so confused.**_

"So Rachel how do you think your alternate universe life will go?" Sunshine questioned.

"Um, well I'm sure it will be the same aside from well the obvious being in Glee," Rachel said. The Forgotten Trio (FT) shook their heads.

"Wrong, your life becomes more depressing, like Santana's yet not far enough where you kill yourself. You would have never dated Finn, made friends with Tine or Mercedes. Never would you have dated Puck or Jesse and you would have never met your birth mother," Lauren explained. The space around them shifted to Mickinley High.

_Rachel was walking with her head down, she was in a short dress that was completely black and had long sleeves. Suddenly she ran into another figure, she looked up to see Quinn who had a angry scowl on her face. _

"_Q-Quinn, I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Rachel stuttered in fear._

"_Whatever dwarf, if you would look up every once in a while you would have noticed a blonde cheerleader in a bright red uniform standing in the hall," Quinn snapped, Rachel flinched and nodded frantically. Quinn started walking away but then turned suddenly dumping a ice cold slushy on Rachel's head that she received from a passing Puck. "Do us a big favor and dissapea," Quinn remarked and walk away with a laughing Puck and Finn._

_Rachel quickly ran to the bathroom and cleaned herself up in a routine. Then she stared at herself in the mirror. Her brow creased in sadness and anger, she went to a stall and locked it behind her. _The members watched wondering what was going to happen. _Rachel opened her bag and pulled out a bandage and a razor. _Everyone gasped at the sight and looked toward Rachel who had tears in her eyes and was shaking her head. _Rachel kneeled down in front of the toilet and took the razor and slowly brought it across her wrist._

"_Useless" cut_

"_Waste of space" cut_

"_Dwarf" cut_

"_Untalented" cut_

"_Bitch" cut she continued the process. _All the members felt a wave of guilt thinking about all the times the referred to Rachel as dwarf or were mean and horrible to her.

"That's what your life was made up of, cutting to punish yourself, no friends, no singing, no Broadway and no dreams. You did this every night and would continue to till your body filled with scars," Rory explained watching the scene.

"_I cannot believe Lopez killed herself, what a fucking coward," a female voice rang, Rachel steadied her breathing to keep quiet._

"_She did us a favor, she was such a bitch," another voice said they giggled and left. Rachel shook her head slowly. Slowly she stood up and put alcohol on the cuts, wrapping them and up and putter her bag back on her shoulder. Rachel was about to leave until she stopped herself and looked at the stall door and bringing out a sharpie. Rachel wrote down "R.I.P Santana Lopez I understand how you feel" and started singing softly._

_**I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**_

_**I can't remember how**_

_**I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight**_

_**And I can't stand the pain**_

_**And I can't make it go away**_

_**No I can't stand the pain**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**Everybody's screaming**_

_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me**_

_**I'm slipping off the edge**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread**_

_**I wanna start this over again**_

_**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered**_

_**And I can't explain what happened**_

_**And I can't erase the things that I've done**_

_**No I can't**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I made my mistakes**_

_**I've got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_Rachel ended her song as tears flowed down her face._

"_Sorry Santana, sorry everyone" Rachel murmured as she left the bathroom._

Everyone was sobbing at the song and hugging one another. They apologized to Rachel know very well that could've happened with all their teasing they did.

"Thanks Rachel, I know it's not our universe but for some reason that means a lot," Santana said hugging Rachel. Rachel smiled and nodded wiping a few tears away.

"That would be your life, living through high school with multiple slushies to the face, constant bullying and continuously cutting yourself. With Glee sure they still bullied you from time to the time, but Glee helped them understand you better and accept you as much as it seemed they didn't. it also helped you understand true love and friendship and clichéd as it sounds. Glee club also gave you your future in NYADA," Rory said, Rachel nodded and thanked him.

"Now, Quinn your universe," Lauren said with a smile. Quinn's face paled but Santana and Brittany grabbed her hands and gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3 Quinn

_**Italics are what the Glee club is watching in the other universe.. or what's happening in the other universe.**_

"Quinn, your life didn't change much, but in the end you had no one to take you in when you got pregnant with Puck's child. You were the queen bee being with Finn and ruled the school like you always thought you wanted. But when you got pregnant and had the child Finn wasn't there to support you when you needed him and Puck didn't bother helping you since you chose Finn over him. Rachel was never there to tell the truth, which didn't lead to the fight or anybody helping Finn accepting the fact that you cheated on him. You never got with Puck nor Sam after that mishap. After Santana died you felt empty inside, you didn't get the grades you needed to get into Yale. You then worked at Breadstix as a waitress, your friendship with Brittany was strained after Santana died and soon you stopped being friends. You ended up alone and keeping your child which you tried to take care of but she was soon taken from you by social services because you couldn't provide for her," Rory explained, Quinn felt sick to her stomach by the news of her life, it was horrible and she lost Beth either way.

_Quinn walked through the halls in a floral dress still trying to get over the fact that Santana killed herself. Why would she do that? Why would she just leave her alone to face this damn world alone? Quinn was angry at her for it. Quinn walked up to Brittany who was silently crying into her locker looking at a picture of her and Santana._

"_Hey Britt," Quinn said making Brittany jump and look at her with red puffy eyes._

"_Hi," Brittany replied._

"_Why are you crying over Santana? She doesn't deserve it," Quinn asked._

"_How could you say that Quinn? She was o-our best friend, yo-your best friend, she was there for your pregnancy and everything, don't you feel the slightest guilty for being her friend and not knowing what was making her so sad that she… she," Brittany sobbed not able to say the word. Quinn shook her head, but she did feel slightly guilty that Santana didn't come to talk to her about anything._

"_She's the one that didn't say anything, she could have come to me anytime to talk," Quinn replied. _Quinn watched herself and hated herself. How could she think that way, Santana was worth crying over.

"_How could she ever do that? You were always too busy with Finn to even notice!" Brittany yelled. _ Everyone flinched; they've never heard Brittany yell before.

_Quinn stood there stunned as Brittany slammed her locker shut._

"_Well why didn't she talk to you? You two were just as close," Quinn snapped, Brittany stood there looking at her, she didn't know the answer. Quinn smiled knowing she won the battle; she walked away and headed for the bathroom. When she opened it she heard crying in one of the stalls._

"_Hello? Is everything okay?" Quinn could hear the sobbing stop and metal hitting the floor, Quinn walked towards the closed stall. Rachel made an attempt to pick everything up; she looked towards the lock and realized she had chosen the one stall with a broken lock._

"_Shit," she muttered and the stall opened revealing a concerned Quinn. Quinn looked at the Jewish girl who was wearing a horrendous white reindeer sweater that was stained with blue slush. Her hair was sticking to her face and her face itself was tinted blue. What really caught her attention though were the red eyes and the blood seeping from her arm._

"_What the hell are you doing?" Quinn scolded as she ran to the paper towels and pulled a bunch free, running back to the girl and holding her wrist that was bleeding. Rachel looked at her confused and shocked that Quinn Fabray of all people was helping her._

"_I um," Rachel couldn't make a coherent word come out._

"_Why are you doing this?" Quinn asked Rachel felt slight anger._

"_Why do you care, I bet you don't even know my name," Rachel snapped, Quinn looked at her and studied her face._

"_RuPaul?" Quinn questioned, Rachel rolled her eyes._

"_You recognize my face but my name can't even come to your head typical, I don't need your help, I know how to take care of myself," Rachel pulled her wrist from Quinn's grasp._

"_Wait! How many times have you done this?" Quinn asked._

"_I repeat, why does Quinn Almighty Fabray care about little old me?" Rachel quipped, Quinn was taken aback by the audacity of the girl talking to her like that._

"_Well excuse me I was just trying to help you, you obviously have some problems if you're hurting yourself," Quinn replied, Rachel spun on her heel pissed._

"_I'm the one with problems? I'm not the one who enjoys tormenting others like you and your little cult. I do this because of you people who make me feel like shit every day! What about Santana huh? She was hurting so much ended her life because of it. Don't go judging people before you understand them, I don't know what made you so God damn bitchy to everyone, but it sure as hell doesn't give you the right to go around making people feel less about themselves and throwing shit in their face and pushing them around like your fucking toy!" Rachel yelled. Quinn was stunned, never had RuPaul ever talk back. Rachel stared at her for a few seconds then turned to the sink cleaning the cuts on her arm. Quinn walked out of the bathroom. _

"Whoa Rachel was bad ass in that universe," Puck commented, Quinn turned and glared at him. Rachel had to agree with herself. Quinn felt extremely bad that, that was her if she didn't have Glee.

"Santana, Rachel I am soo sorry," Quinn said turning to her friends.

"Like I said its fine," Santana said shrugging, Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and looped it with hers, Brittany was sad from this experience.

"Quinn its fine, I shrugged it off and I'm not doing that now so everything is okay," Rachel replied.

"Okay and I want you guys to know, all of you that if you want to talk about something I am never ever too busy for you," Quinn said. Everyone smiled and nodded accepting her offer.

"Why did you show that memory though out of all of them?" Santana asked.

"Because that was the turning point for Quinn," Lauren replied.

"Yes, it was the moment in her life where everything went downhill, she lost her queen bee status by stopping the bullying she was doing, and she became depressed thinking of all the times she ignore the pain her best friend was in and the pain she put through everyone else. Also that's when Quinn and Brittany stopped being friends, and Brittany was her only friend after Santana died and Puck and Finn left her," Sunshine explained more in depth.

"Damn," Puck said shaking his head, he never thought her would do such a thing to Quinn.

"Brittany?" Rory said getting Brittany's attention. She looked up at him with sad and fearful eyes.

"Yeah?" she asked, Rory smiled.

"Your turn."

**Brittany's will be a little happier, but not by much, she just has a better ending than the rest so far, be patient with me, I'm writing three other stories while doing this one. Review please :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Brittany

"Brittany your life was… well almost the same other than you weren't… well let's just watch shall we?" Lauren said, they shifted to the cheering field where Brittany was practicing.

"_Alright ladies, I know we've had a tough time since Santana left, but I need you to focus next time clear?" Sue called the squad nodded and she left. _

"_Hey Brittany didn't you used to be friends with Santana?" one of the girls asked._

"_Um, yeah, but we weren't really close," Brittany answered._

"_Oh, sucks that she died huh? Anyway see ya later," she called out and ran to catch up with some other cheerios. Brittany sighed, she actually really did miss Santana quite a bit and kept thinking what was so wrong with her that made her want to kill herself. Brittany shook her head when she heard her name being called out._

"_Hey Matt," Brittany smiled and kissed him. They linked hands and walked to school. When they walked through the doors they ran into Rachel._

"_Sorry Brittany," Rachel stuttered out._

"_It's fine…" Brittany said and watched the girl run out. They continued down the hall and ran into Quinn who came out of the bathroom._

"_Oh, hey Brittany," Quinn said and gave a weak smile._

"_Hi… Quinn," Brittany replied, Quinn looked at Matt and then back to Brittany, she nodded and walked off. What was that about? Brittany wondered. "I'm going to the bathroom," Brittany said, Matt nodded and told her he was heading to class so he wouldn't be late. She walked in and walked into a stall, when she closed it what she saw on the door made her heart jump._

_RIP Santana Lopez I know how you feel_

_Brittany brushed her fingers over the writing ad felt tears come to her eyes. Santana was her best friend, not just a friend or a girl she knew, she was her best friend and now she was gone. Brittany stayed there and cried for the rest of the period. When she got into the final hour of school she was called down to the principles office. When she walked it she was surprised to see Santana's mother and father there along with her parents._

"_What's going on?" Brittany asked._

"_Santana… she left a note, a suicide note, and she addresses you, I thought you should read it," Mrs. Lopez said, tears in her eyes. Brittany looked at the piece of paper stretched out to her before she grabbed it. She opened it and read._

_I'm sorry for all the pain and sadness I'm about to bring, but I can't live with myself like this. Every day I hurt and I'm in pain and I don't want to feel this way anymore. I know it's selfish and cowardly, but I feel like there is nothing else I can do. _

_Brittany… I'm sorry for leaving you alone like this making you defend yourself, I wish I didn't have to leave. But you'll have Matt so everything is cool right, he'll be there because he loves you. I love you also… like more than a friend and that's what's killing me is that you have someone and you're happy, I don't want to destroy that happiness you made with my stupid feelings. I've tried so hard not to feel these things, but there is no use. And so to make these feelings go away I have to go away. I'm sorry to tell you like this, but I know I don't deserve it, but if you can do me a favor then… could you please look out for parents and live the life I could never have? That's all I ask… bye Britt-Britt, remember you are a genius don't let anyone else tell you otherwise._

_Love,_

_Santana_

_Brittany broke down crying and was soon cradled by her mother. Brittany continuously said sorry. But Brittany did what Santana asked her. She took care of her parents, and married a sweet girl in the future and had a small girl whom she named Santana. Brittany became a professional dance. Yet every year she would visit Santana's grave and cries and ask for forgiveness._

"_I love you too San… I'll never forget you. I'm married now and have a little girl… her name is Santana Susan Pierce… I wish you were here to see her. I tell her stories about you... the good ones. My wife… Samantha knows about you too. She knows I love you still… I wish I could have told you sooner before you…. Left. I'm glad though you were able to find peace." Brittany sat there for a long time looking at Santana's grave stone. And after a few hours she left to go home to her family._

"Awe," Rachel cooed at the adorableness.

"Britts life didn't seem so bad," Santana commented.

"It was, she had to live without her soul mate, everyone who has to do that never is truly happy," Sunshine said. Brittany walked over to Santana and gave her a loving kiss.

"I'm sorry San," Brittany said.

"Like I said, it's not a problem I should be the one the apologizing… I left you alone," Santana sighed. Brittany just shook her head and grabbed Santana's hand and squeezing it tight.

"Next is…. Tina."


End file.
